Ghosts cry too?
by Crascutin Fanfiction
Summary: One more test imposed on the young Phantom. Something to prove its worth and how dangerous and unstable it could be... Something cruel but inevitable. [...] And with that, practically everything in your life is directed to the that should follow. Surprises and battles will always await you, but nothing compares to the only battle that was almost lost... A against its emptiness.


**Ghosts cry too?**

One more test imposed on the young Phantom. Something to definitively prove its worth and how dangerous and unstable it could be... Something cruel but inevitable. [...] And with that, practically everything in your life is directed to the plumb line that should follow. Surprises and battles will always await you, but nothing compares to the only battle that was almost lost... A against its emptiness.

 **Author's Notes**

I will tell you soon: This work has many melancholy moments. But it is completed profoundly, happily and emotionally. Read with this notion. If you are not prepared for these emotions, I ask you to rethink the act of reading... Done with great affection and dedication. End Happy!

It was cute and not a tragic ending; as it seems.

I ask you to highlight Danny's way of speaking so mature and cultured (formal). Not really part of the plot. This is one of my manias and characteristics... I am not good at writing softly and "common"... So it was forced and even meaningless.

But you can ignore it. ^^

...

Universe, characters, scenarios... Everything belongs to Butch Hartman. Nickelodeon's image and display rights (rights, in general). I used only my creativity inspired by this script to do something new. At least that's what I feel.

...

I can not reproduce the characters' characteristics as accurately and coherently as I would like. But it was done with a lot of effort and motivation.

…

I admit that this is not the "best" of my "works", because it was a bit vague in some points, but I am very happy with what I was able to create; so I was able to produce with this idea.

And, moreover, I've been reading better content by other places about this work. So I'm really glad it's different and special that I wrote.

…

Life is made up of attempts and mistakes. And I got to put a little of this point in this fic. However much your mistake is too big and heavy; do not give up. The solution unfortunately may not be what is expected, but it will certainly be better than surrendering and not searching for something more; better than it is…

…

I do not know why I tend to create works that are so tense and with "sad" content. I'm not even a negative or depressive guy... But I have more facility in developing content like this. I think the character gains more "depth" and does not become superficial. You have more feelings. Well, that's what I usually do, so...

This work will involve a lot of "gray" climate... But I will put a little romantic touch, to give that "gully" in the cold, sad climate.

I have slight "plans" to compose a series of "shot-fic" of this scenario. But I promise nothing. It depends a lot on feedback from this one.

Now with the story... Origin point: episode 28 - 29 of the cartoon. This is a "other side"... A "what could have happened". What If...

I know, it escapes the official stream, but this is the inexpensive to write fic. Think beyond what we have already seen. ^^

…

Unfortunately I do not know how to write in English. And it seems that the online translation of what I wrote here is not so efficient. For this reason, some terms may get a bit confusing... T.T

If any beta reader can assist me in this process of translation and correction, I will be very grateful.

 **Chapter 01 - The day everything has not changed...**

.

.

.

Past, present. Future... How much can a single consequence displace the whole content of logic? Can a single moment of vacillation, of hypocrisy, be so detrimental to one's life?

Or what we do will always be fleeting? To the point of not influencing the life and existence of people?

Wrong is he who judges himself as unimportant, for the least of his acts may interfere with everything that once was... And it will never be the same again.

.

.

.

 _ **01**_

 _One more test imposed on the young Phantom. Something to prove definitively its value and how dangerous and unstable it could be ... Something cruel but inevitable._

Clockwork could not "save" Danny's family or make the young man return to his past again. Simply time has flowed ... As _it should_ be. How was it.

The Time Master was not allowed by the Observers to interfere more in the timeline involving the boy. Subject to penalties for breaking this temporary displacement agreement.

His perspectives were: To observe, in fact, what the boy's choices were. Pathetic. There was no need for such an analysis; just a simple glance at the young man and see that he would not be a threat to the future ... Unfortunately, they did not opt for the best route, only for the most "effective".

…

Even when defeating Dan, his alter-ego, the same tragedy repeats itself.

Danny lost everything... The same "legend" he heard about his dark future, happened to him. All this _future_ ; something that a young teenager could never imagine or really understand. Even so... It's there, definitely. In front of you, in your life. It just happened. Not being able to do anything. The _impossible_. It was real. The last line of escape; the thought that it was a wicked fantasy, was no longer possible. This is the fact. Your future. The life he never thought, of is now his.

And he knows now how it hurts.

But it can not repeat the same mistakes ... It was your last promise to them. Do not become evil. The more it thought about it, the less it felt. Be it the sadness of having lost your parents, your bossy sister, your friends and your teacher; the incompetence of being so useless and not having changed anything; or your last line of reason. Why only Danny escaped? For what it was all ... It did not have to come back. That Vlad, the one from the future, that he had done anything to stop the threat. _Himself_. It was the best way out.

But now, it was late ... Too late.

…

Danny was then supported by a relative who decided to take care of the poor kid. This relative even called him to move out of the city and try to start life again, but the young man did not want to.

His only talk about it was that he could not bear to get away from the last memories of all ... He could not live far from where he was happy.

 _Danny chose not to look for Vlad Masters, as in his future ... The only one who would understand him; it is the truth in fact. However, this would not be the same as returning with the only force remaining; his only motivation to keep more evil from happening? He could change things, even going against the old rival. He might just not repeat the same choices._ It is not?

 _Do not._

 _Your determination could be enough not to be "your evil self". But this was not only to avoid falling into the same traps of his fate. It was about to "learn." If it was to repeat everything, then he should take it. It should get over it ... It should be just ... Alone. But how could ...? Simply unlikely. Not even he could do that._

…

Your life has returned to the daily routine. He preferred not to leave Casper's school... Then everyone around him knew about his parents, his only friends, and the poor teacher in the terrible accident. None of them really knew the "cause" of that, but it was much easier for them to overcome such tragedy, and the sadness was immensely inferior to that of the poor Danny. His secret was still hidden. All two. His I Phantom and his _guilty self_... This was very difficult for anyone to deal with. But those around him did not suspect anything.

Everyone tried to support him, encourage him.

Basically everyone in the room tried. What they could; what they knew; what they got... All to cheer and be the most "receptive" to the young. Well, each in its own way.

Paulina tried to be more of his friend, just like Kwan and many others. They called him out together. Walk a little, maybe... He sometimes remembered to answer them. Giving some excuse and just going out... On other days, Danny practically saw nothing around him. Vague look; far.

It was as clear as day to his sadness and loneliness.

Dash even pushed or provoked him... This could even be a "common" situation. What any student would say is natural for this teenager to make others more "weak" than him. But that was not why. All Dash did was for the young man to react. The only purpose; Dash's thought was simple: _"You can hit me, Fenton. Revide... Swear me. I do not know... But say something. Do something. Let us help you in some way."_ All the provocations and attitudes were to arouse the former colleague. Even if Danny fought and hit him hard, Dash would not retaliate... Only... He wanted, at least, to soften the boy's pain a little. So sharp it was suffocating. In a rude, reckless, and wrong way, he tried to help his _friend_.

But there was no return.

A deep look... Gray. No brightness; without life, with nothing.

Danny just got up and walked forward. Going where he would have to go and returning to his "pseudo house". No insult, no conversation. It was not even a matter of ignoring Dash. It was not indifference or arrogance...

He simply did not see, _it_ _see_ , or feel. Nothing else mattered. It was always the same empty silence. Mortal.

…

Many of the students felt bothered by the weather.

But the sadness soon filled them too.

They wanted to do everything possible to bring some "value" to the boy's life. The biggest question in their minds was whether such attitudes were good or made the boy's condition worse... It made no difference to worry about him, or they were just bothering the young man who had suffered too much. It was better to let him pass gradually by sorrow, or try not to let him drown in her...

Often times the new teacher and psychologist has been sought individually by them in various therapies on what could be done. Or if it was not "better" for Danny to distance himself from all that only reminded him of such pain... Something that was without the right answer.

There was no telling what was right to do.

The only consolation of all around was to notice his great strength of will to move on, without giving up. The problem is what hides behind this "facade".

…

Even in ghost combat, the ghosts felt "pity" and wanted to comfort the young man, even though they were enemies. That was the real impression of this boy's state. Be able empathize with those who opposed him, to his enemies, nothing was really right.

Nothing changed... Only silence. No jokes, no conversations. Without trying to convince them not to "cheat". Little by little the conflicts were diminishing and the ghosts softened, did not torment the city so much.

But the "ruins" were already inserted. Even without becoming "bad"... The young Fenton / Phantom did not "exist" anymore.

…

One of the only times anyone could hear Danny speak frankly; a real conversation... It was when he went to the Foley's and the Manson's.

Their first conversation with them was to apologize. But he did not have the courage to tell everything about what happened or even about his powers... Basically, he could not vent everything that was stuck. All your guilt or lack of strength to make a difference.

At other times, these conversations were very emotional gatherings. Always with the young boy being consoled in both houses, with the family of his friends. Only with them could be heard something like conversations. Memories and longings shared between them.

He heard stories about friends told by their parents. From embarrassing things to facts that he himself experienced...

…

Danny has searched for many things from his parents' past. In their old albums, in clippings and things in general. It also learned a lot about her sister and how clever and full of wisdom for her young age she was... Besides a very sweet and lively young woman. It was rediscovering the sides of his family that he did not even notice when he could.

These were his only consolations in the time that followed and prevented him from going mad or diverting from what his friends would expect of him.

Until he came across something that shook him tremendously. The reality played in your face. And again, he could do nothing. Nothing else...

Danniel found in his father's belongings a small wooden box. Already with a little bit of dust. And on it was a small piece of paper with some notes. Calligraphy did not deny... It was something your father wrote. And as a source of curiosity, he sought to read with interest what might be. He did not expect much, just more to satisfy his lack of his dear father.

The surprise came... It was a self-ticket, that Jack wrote to himself, typical of him, to alert him to do something. And that something hurt a lot.

 _Remember to hand over the bloody no-nonsense, Danny, when he declare your friend._

 _Note.:_

 _He is too capped to act soon, so be sure to deliver soon._

Next to this note, which his father had the habit of leaving to remind himself to do things, was a golden ring, with the name of it carved, carved in the inner part of it.

 _Sam..._

.

.

.

 _ **02**_

Valerie also learned of the tragedy. Every day seeing how the cheerful and slightly goofy boy has become so different. It was too sad to bear. Even though she did not like Danny much, finding out how much he had suffered... When she saw his gaze at every moment, all she could do was get to her house and be alone. Hidden, curled up in bed... And crying. Perhaps what he feels could never be understood by those outside, but each one was shaken. This was not a false or moralistic feeling. It was natural. Dealing with the loss, even without being hers, also shook her. Even more to see the weight every day. It would be sensible to say that she cried without even having a coherent reason for it. But she felt better about it after crying a little.

There had only been such a case once or twice, but it had steadily stressed his conviction of what he wanted to do.

She got some information, like the fact that the ghost boy she could no longer support, was involved in those losses. She had been busy searching for information on what had happened, and why. Even bumping into it... In that fact about the Phantom. Obviously Vlad had nothing to do with this information obtained. It was not obtained from him. It was all the fruit of this girl's claw to find something that would suit her. Something to focus on anger and sadness; something to avenge his colleague.

With that, she devoted herself even more to chasing _Danny Phantom_. Believing that it was the cause of such disgrace and sadness to his colleague Danniel.

 _But it also faces a harsh and cruel reality..._

…

There were some chases to the ghost boy. Valerie always insisting on confronting him and not giving many chances of escape to it. Not that it made so much difference. Danny was no longer physically and mentally capable of responding to all the attacks and attacks of this relentless huntress. And eventually fell on his blows. It could be said that he surrendered. He did not care... Maybe it was even better; in a just way that his end would come.

…

Valerie's blow was tremendously strong for the frail and pathetic defense of the ghost.

He falls to the ground, looking helpless. Giving time only for Valerie to arrive and declare her last provocative speech.

"Your end has come, you evil freak. Because of you, a great tragedy happened! Now you will pay for the lives you have destroyed. You're going to di… e... N-ow...? "

During his statement with the merciless gun pointed at him lying on the ground, behold the ghost turns, with a strong flash of light, revealing a more human-looking young man; or what it should have looked like if it were not his sorry state, all dirty and badly hurt.

The ghost held his belly, where he was subject to several bursts of the weapon, a little inclined to the ground. But he stood up gradually, trembling from the lack of strength in his legs. Even so, he stabilized himself on his feet.

He turned... And with this action he showed who the identity of the Phantom was, his real identity, in performing such an act of moving in front of she. The look totally empty. Inexpressive to its possible end; to being a ghost.

"D-Danny? Danny ?! What? B-but. As? No...".

His weapon falls from his hand. Her small steps back, by shock of surprise and disbelief; his fear that this is the worst nightmare she has ever experienced. She was only taken out of that state by the voice of the one she was chasing...

"Come on, Val. Do what you have to do. You can break me down. It's a lot less than I deserve... You're right. In all.".

After the fright outbreak, it came to fury and a turmoil of other emotions. All of them printed on his face; a fierce and scary scowl.

She bends down and picks up the gun in her hands. She points it at him again; with a more desperate tone in this threat.

"You... All of you. They all left because of you. I have to stop this. Always you. If it were not for you, that would never have happened. " - Valerie prepares to pull the trigger, knowing of the lethal effectiveness that would be in these conditions. - "I'm going to do it now. I should do this! Me. I... I should pull this fucking trigger and end your race. I should pull and finish with everything... But I can not. I can not, I can not. You're not the only one to blame. You're the biggest victim of all this, too. Oh, my... Danny! "

The same falls, finally feeling the wounds that are exhausting their rest of forces. Even so, he was talking. He whispered softly; even unconscious.

"I... I... . F-inish. With me. I... Gui-ilty... Everything. I've lost...".

She helps him and tries to transmit peace, comfort; or try to get rid of so much heartache and anguish from it, smoothing his face as pale as his Phantom mode.

…

Valerie helps him get to Fenton's house. From the rumors he's heard, the boy basically lives there alone. There was an uncle or a relative of his, but it did not take much time... He realized that his presence almost made the boy's condition worse. So it preferred to keep his eyes on him from afar. Sometimes paying a visit and sending subsidies to the boy; even if it was not so important. Danny was not helpless.

Arriving at this location, in what was once one of the largest _ghost research_ _centers_ , Valerie discovers that the place looked quite different. It was not disorganized or noisy, as it usually is... It was silent.

Lonely.

Many pictures and small dusty boxes were lying on the coffee table in the living room. Other devices, somewhat reminiscent of the Fenton's authenticated tools, were set aside. These were some of the marks of a distant time...

As she laid Danny down on the vacant couch, she sits down next to her head. And she think deeply. He was the ghost! The main target of her hunts.

This was very complex for someone who has not even left school yet. What this young man does and all his pain... Someone, like her, is different from other normal teenagers. Even then, at the age of fourteen, not even fifteen years of age... And he went through something like that. On the skin, in the heart. It was not easy to understand what he was going through.

With perhaps something that could be called as _curiosity_ , Valerie leafs through one of the scattered albums. There she comes across Danny and her family. It was pretty weird, you can tell. But they were happy.

Photos of small things like pathetic poses in their overalls and holding ecto-guns. Small disagreements between the two brothers when they were little ones. Some serious photos; others shameful. But they portrayed something she knew... The happiness that the boy Danniel had and would never see.

…

From there, they became friends. Confidentes almost. Nothing romantic or similar; purely a quest to help you move on. Valerie vowed not to leave him alone in this suffocating environment. She knew she could never make up for the missing loved ones he missed, so their only interactions were more school-centered or ghost-clashing.

She always supported him as best she could. And he avoiding being killed in these ghost hunts, because of her reminding him that he should live; that this was the only thing he could do. Living would be the wish of your family...

Gradually, she realized that Danny was not the villain. He was not evil or the kind of ghost she thought. That all his hunting was absurd against him. That ghosts will not necessarily be cruel and will do things to hurt others. It was through this colleague that she evolved as a person and no longer allowed herself to be snobbish and indifferent towards any beings. Lives or ghosts. _All have more than one face._

…

Valerie in one of the fights against a ghost that was tormenting, ends up seeing a brilliant ring that Danny always carried with him. The same fell out of his pocket during an exchange of blows in this battle. And there was more proof of how much that teenager was suffering. One more part of your life...

When things calmed down and she had time to talk for a while, then try to talk to him a bit. See if everything was all right; or as close to it as possible. Her curiosity on this day enabled her to know what this ring was; and its real meaning. And Danny showed him the notch inside.

It was very easy to understand the meaning of this object and how he cared for it, even if it was just a piece of metal.

 _Feeling is his greatest weapon. And his greatest regret. For always remembering all, he continued on._

"You liked it... You really like she still, do not you?" - A great silence. Something that was very usual, but that left a very large air of loneliness. - "Sorry, Danny. I am your friend now, but I have no right to touch on it. Always speak what you want and if you want. It's just that I remember how you two were so close and it makes a lot of sense to me now. "

"I… Do not know. I think so. But it's no good at all. I took too long; Too long to understand it. I did not understand and I did not act. Uhhh... I've always been a _blindfold_. And with that, I do not even deserve to talk about what could have been. "

"It does not matter what happened or how it should have been, but rather you understand. If you like her, do not suppress it. Sam would be happy to know you remember her so well. I think it's the best I can tell you. Do not let it become bad. just think fondly. "

"Right... You're right. I really liked her. And I did not enjoy it. Well... I think it's really good to be able to remember what it was like. So good...".

…

"Hi, little friends... I came to feed you. I do not really know if you understand me, but... Ehhh... Un-unfortunately your friend can not come to see you any more. She... Ahh... Anyway. So I'll be here to keep you company. I'll talk and bring your nutrients. Every day I'll be here with you... So you do not f... feel... A-alone. "

 _In the silence of the empty greenhouse he burst into tears. Blessing what he kept for himself. Her weight on her chest ... The only totally frank conversation he had a long time ago. These little plants were his new refuge._

This was a few days, maybe weeks, since the event with all that he cared most in life. That was what the boy thought. But the fact is that it was almost half a year later. Only his perception was nothing... There were many new perspectives to have noticed all this time pass. His focus was imprecise. It was only reestablishing some notion after Valerie helped him. And the first real step was the direct request of himself to Sam's parents, so that he could take care of this _precious good_ of his dear friend. The way he felt not to give up more... To feel the longing with the right purpose; even if it made him feel every day...

…

 _ **03**_

After another isolated afternoon in his old house, Danny was watching the weather. The strong wind through the window, announcing the beginning of the night. It did not matter how bright or sunny the day was. For him, this was the most remarkable hour... Where everything lost its sparkle and the sky extinguished the heat. Even in summer. Or in the winter... That did not change.

With a deep sigh, he goes back to what he did before being distracted by his distant thoughts... It was a simple lesson in algebra. His book opened on the little table to which he was facing. With direct view to the window. Beside him was a small jar of soda and a picture frame.

In many moments, it was to the same that his attention was directed. A fragile smile threatened to form on such a face, but was overcome by the melancholy of knowing ... This is a moment that would never come back.

 _Or it would be possible._

Time and time again, as rare as the young Danniel talking to one of his colleagues ... Behold, a well-known ghost appears in front of you.

A dark mist and a vortex are formed announcing its presence and arrival.

It was Clockwork.

Thinking to be one of his brief visits, Danny only bother to greet him and again distracted by the landscape of the window.

"Hello boy.".

"Hello... Clockwork? Another conversation? "

 _After the irreparable facts, Clockwork introduced himself to the boy. Not as a friend, or as a ruthless opponent... In neither case would he feel worthy to be. He had not dared to think of anything as a "tutor"; a guide._

 _The time master knows exactly what happens in the past, present, and future._

 _But this does not take away the weight of your lack. Even with such immense capacity; he did not do anything. If Danny was this way today, it was largely due to the interference of the "time master." A joke to yourself at such times..._

"Yes and no. Really, I know how you are and I understand that my mere presence here is of no avail. But I feel it is my duty to talk to you. "

"It's all right. You do not have to do this. I understand you too... What happened. It's not something you should take for yourself. "

"This is also a valid statement for you, Danny. This is not a burden It should handle alone... ".

"I'm sorry, but I can not do anything about it. Wherever I go. Well, never mind... If you want, I'd take some help on that. It's just leaking out of my head faster than I can concentrate. "

"From what I see, it is not content that annoys you. Nor should it be something as _common_ as normal school activity, the focus of your young thoughts. "

"You're right. I can not get away from my own mind when she does not care about anything else... I'm sorry, but I can not really keep up the mood for jokes or conversation. "

"I see... Well, your responsibility to the world around you cost you a lot... And no return has been credited to you."

"Uh... It does not matter. Nothing would serve me. What I really need no one could give me. That's what it means to be me. A weak. It's all right...".

"I'd rather not see him talk about himself in such a negative way. But I can not blame him or criticize his way of seeing things. "

"Ah... Sometimes I just wanted to sleep. I do not know. Off. Spending hours and hours just relaxing. Not having to deal with anything else... I just feel like this is the wrong way. None of them would be happy to see me like this. So; do what, right? The way is a step every day. "

"Good. Very good. Maybe this is the best solution for you. And again, I'm sorry. For my lack, I induced him on this path. "

"It's all okay. I understand... Life does not settle like magic. Where we go wrong, just delete and everything is in place. This is my walk. If I can not have them back, at least I'll do my best to make them feel proud. As great as the pain is... I will. That's all... I do not promise to go back to being who I once was, but I'll make sure others do not lose someone prematurely. If I have these powers, I will make them useful. "

"Right. And I regret, once again, for doing such a thing... for having done it again. "

"Oh. I did not understand.".

"Unfortunately this was the last line; the final result proposed to me. Our conversation is what will define the course of things, from now on. "

With a strong flash of light, the surrounding _world_ became blurred and opaque. Severe sensations of vertigo were transmitted to the boy. And a wave of vibrations was idle. Until everything stabilizes. Like a static blur.

Of course, like a crystal... It was the fact of what had occurred. Act caused by ghost full of machinery. Clockwork moved in space and the same to Danny, sending them to his _domain_. His big watch moved his pendulum from side to side. Angular and fast movements...

Until everything stops. And only the whisper is heard. Or it would be anxiety.

"Clockwork, why did you bring me here? I thought it was _forbidden_ territory for me. "

"This was not an attitude purely taken by my being. This is the answer why it should have come. _Everyone deserves a second chance..._ ".

Pulsating, overpowering and a strong feeling of cold. New and old sensations. New and old dreams...

 _Is everything real?_ \- "I... I can think that...".

"Yes. Happy or unfortunately arrived. What I can give you as a consolation is what else I have available. Time. I can grant you your deepest longing. And I can prevent such bitterness from overlapping in your life. Just let me know. "

"Ah... Ah...! Y-you? Oh really?".

"Yes. The elders let you do this. Then I will provide at your pleasure. What you ask me. The _when_. If possible, I wish you to accept it. It is more than a recantation. IT'S FOR YOUR TRUTH. By his strong and unshakable desire to be a good being, it is that chance exists. Even with my vast knowledge of everything surrounding the here and now, this was my greatest comfort. Know you and your great determination. There are few who could consider themselves of such heroism. "

"Please. Do it. I do not know if I have that right. But that's what I want most. I need them. I need to know what joy is; once again. Even if it's just one more time... ".

"Of course. But be aware. I can only help you this time. I will always be here to support you, but I will not be able to correct any bad consequences. Its life, its consequence. "

"Y-yes. This is my biggest dream. Then I'll know how to handle it. I know I am weak and naive, but I will never complain again for anything. "

"Hu-hu-hu. Very good. Very good Danny Fenton. Here is your life back. But I suggest you do not go back on what you learned, it will be your greatest weight, but also the greatest legacy. A gift that comes with a price. I give up and I want you to smile again. " - _As I know you will ..._

…

The Observers noticed all these details and realized the boy's strong determination not to go the wrong way, regardless of the situation and gave the "endorsement" to Clockwork to _give the young man another chance_.

This has always been at the will of the timeless ghost. He did not want to let the poor guy go through all that. Unfortunately, it was something "inevitable." The only way to reward Danny was to no longer intrude on his life and let him "find" himself.

…

 _ **04**_

Clockwork vanished into a vast, dense cloud of smoke. All the surroundings dispersed as well.

Feeling discomfort at the blurred vision, Danny wipes his eyes a little, trying to focus. Anxiety and fear filled her heart. It was all dark in the surroundings... It could not control their reactions. So It was thinking that It was having a panic crisis or hyperventilating by the strong emotion.

But the smoke was fading. The environment was changing; creating shape and color. Things were happening. Even though it's still hard to know. And gradually, he focused. His first attitude was to look everywhere. Seeking them, hoping that this time everything would work out. Danny went looking and looking... Without a pause space.

Even to review the terrible percussive scene of all that bad happened, right in front of you... Her heart squeezed; a tightness in his chest and the strong sadness already emanating from his core. All over again... _It will be too much to bear_.

A blur of loud clarity and noises overwhelmed everything. Vision, hearing; thoughts...

"All. Everything will be repeated! "

 _Wrong... Look. Believe. You did not come back to suffer even more. They did not promise you change on mere whim._

This whisper; Was it himself? Does your mind reassure you? Or Clockwork? Good. That was enough. It made him open his eyes and prepare. Whatever it was, he was there again.

…

Many images popped into his mind. Memories of the sad moments... Soon after their departure... The solitude; the lack of "something" in your life. And a new whirlwind took over. Many happy scenes. Scenes like when the three friends together jumping a jet of water squirted from an open fire hydrant or from their funny fights with ghosts. Or comic moments at school... things he thought were horrible, shameful and ridiculous to many teenagers. Now they were remembered as a precious treasure. These were some memories of many others. So many joints that were indistinguishable. As much as it was to his friends, it went with his father, his mother, and his sister. So dear and painful images... Even cool moments with the teacher.

Everything irreplaceable. All mixed up. Everything and nothing...

But here it was. All of them. Just the moment, in the exact shape that caught them. And it would lock them up again.

The same looks they showed the _last time_. Frightened. And hopeful... _The Phantom, the Danny Phantom, the hero will save them_. It was the same look at him. Just as before.

And the same desperation to save them. The same frantic race; the same harrowing confrontation _not to leave them_.

And in the same way, he loses his strength. And it falls... His body was devastated. Signs of the _previous_ battle against his _other self_ were evident and stamped on every joint of his bones. Even so he tried. He put everything of himself. It wanted one more time... He could not let himself be repeated. And yet, there it was...

By the same token. No strength... Fallen on the ground. Pathetic. And impotent.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a loud cry. More powerful than if it were his own _Ghost Cry_ , it was his lamentation from the bottom of his soul. Releasing the purest urge to deny this fact. Reaching out to them; until it reach them. Until he hold them. Do not let them depart. Even though that attitude is useless. Because It would not reach them...

And it happened again. As if to play with his fear... It burst out.

Smoke; and darkness...

.

.

.

 _But the unfolding was not the same._

…

Soon the smoke dispersed and a great damage was revealed by the surroundings. Not only did the poor, fragile settlement remain in wreckage, but many other buildings down the street were damaged in varying degrees of damage.

Obviously the main damage was only in the greasy food restaurant... And the main victims would be, once again... Those who mattered so much to the boy.

Danny did not dare open his eyes. To lift his face and see the pain again... Before he even knew it, he was already suffering... Failed. He was weak and sloppy! It was for some time of his selfishness to want to lead an easy life that condemned all those who filled his heart to disappear. Once again, his life was empty...

"...Hnnnn-huuuuunnn! ...Hn-YYY! Dhunnnnn-Nnnnyyy!".

Small muffled murmurs were loose in the wind. Until they reached the eardrums of the young man lying on the floor.

They were real muffled screams. Very odd... Incomprehensible, but they caught his eye.

Slowly the buzz of the explosion left his head and he could discern more clearly where those sounds came from.

Gradually he raised his head...

Afraid... Terrified.

But with hopes...

Until it see them. He saw them! They were there. Intact. Live! But how? What happened? Again it focused his attention. Clearly not understanding anything. But he realized.

They were "protected" from the explosion.

Ecto-shield. An ecto-shield protected them. It was his own power that created him. And it was Danny himself who begot, with a force he did not even know it would have at that moment. The strong determination not to lose them again made him so strong. That's why he felt so weak, because he was wasting so much energy. Force that he did not know how to dispose there. He was too exhausted to lift his face. But his arms were still stretched; providing their wrapper. Protecting them. Doing what he waited to do. Doing what It waited so long to do.

The ecto-shield held enough time to protect them. And the young man lay on his knees on the floor, gasping for breath... exhausted to the last drop he had there to keep them safe.

But from there everything will be different.

…

 _Everything returned to the point of origin. A few moments before the final conclusion and great explosion that would result in such deaths. But it was not "overwritten"._

 _All of them were only saved from the explosion and Danny was "incarnated" back in that moment of time, to his "I" past self._

Clockwork might even have saved them directly, but preferred to leave this chance to Danny. It was the only way for the boy to redeem himself. It was their greatest regret to have them left unprotected... The young ghost's way of recovering was, beyond this new chance, to know that he was able to rescue them. That made the difference. That was the hero they expected. It does not seem to make much difference so much detail, but it is indispensable. It was this light detail that changed everything...

…

At last his shield ceased. And soon he tried to compose himself and go there to free them from the ectoplasmic moorings. He was exhausted, but he spared no effort to do so quickly.

After the unfolding of the energies that held them. After realizing that everyone was well, that no longer needed to feel so lonely and worthless, Danny runs to the maximum and embraces them. Much. As tight as possible. He reached them; he have them again. This was one of the most time-consuming hugs of his life... Mended with his first word addressed to them after a long time.

His first conversation was something totally expected.

"Are you all right? This is not a dream where I will find myself in the terrible nightmare of being alive and alone... It is no longer a test... I can dream that it is all real? Are you even here? ".

His speech was compulsive, almost frenetic and unconnected. None of them could guess what the boy lived and passed in the future where they did not "dwell anymore."

The only way out was to calm the young man and reassure him.

"Little son, calm down. We're here. Look. Your father, me. Jazz. Your friends and Professor Lancer. Everybody here. We are fine. What... Breathe calmly. You did it, it saved us. You rescued us. "

The young man's next reaction was another foreseeable question, but it was all the time leading him to move on in the "other life."

"Mother, father... All of you. I promise. I will do everything, everything I can so that nothing like this ever happens to you again. I will not in any way become embittered and cold than the other me. I will not cheat or commit any crime... You are the most precious and important people in my life. Until my last breath, I promise to protect you and keep our city safe... So can you forgive me...? For everything. For being so weak and unable to save them... For depending on others... Why not be the hero? I've missed you so much... It hurts me so much to think that this is a fragile dream and soon the truth will come back to me. Please, let it not be a dream... I... I-I... I can not bear to lose you again. "

Danny starts to cry. Lots and lots, in the arms of parents and with their own arms holding sister, friends and teacher.

…

They did not realize how serious the situation was for all of them. They are already too accustomed to routine phantom attacks and so the shock was less.

Their lives... They really almost lost them. How serious is this... How strange it is to think about. And how grateful they should be... Having those thoughts in focus would not do any good there. There was a greater concern. Danny. Only him.

Efforts were directed at Danny. It was not understandable at all as that could be happening, but it was an undeniable fact. He was not well. Everyone was a little shaken. But far from how the boy suffered... And this was something that could only be overcome... Together.

…

A lot of talk in the quest to comfort the boy were made. His mother nuzzled him gently on his arm. Until he recovered and stopped crying. Staring at them again. Having the conviction they were within reach once more.

Finally he could smile. Finally he would not have to blame himself. Finally his core would be quiet. The guilt could never be cleared from his mind, but the resumption made it light the flame of a new chance. For a new kid. Stronger, smarter and more conducive to who cares... Stop being petty arrogant. This was his new conviction. The desire that has frightened him for a lifetime will no longer be present.

 _Good, very good..._

…

 _ **05**_

"Your son is a great boy, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Even a human or a ghost, he's such a hero. I see he have a lot of potential for a bright new future. For my part, nothing that has been said and seen here will leak to the rest of the people. He now needs your support very much. And I'm going home. I have to calm down a bit and stabilize myself. If I do not relax in a few minutes, I may have a serious outbreak of panic over everything that has happened. Then, excuse me. Take care of him and I will arrange the rest of the week off for the four young people, to recover and organize everything that is possible."

"Thank you, Professor Lancer, and even."

"IT IS. Thanks for the consideration with our boy. He is our hero, indeed."

"My most precious treasure. As a mother, I swear I will not let him go through this suffering anymore. I do not even want to know if it's a ghost or not. He is our son! And we love him very much."

After the teacher walks away, Jack and Maddie exchange glances and know precisely what they are thinking. – ' _We have to talk. And take good care of our little boy'._

…

In a small moment alone, he holds Sam's hand and uses his ectoplasmic energy in a strange way; new. A new power. Scaring the wounds of her arm... Something strange for a ghost to possess, but fruit of his strong determination. With the source of your energy being channeled, helping in the healing process...

He stroked the back of her hand tenderly. Something really remarkable and that showed a lot of feeling and care for the girl. Which made her very embarrassed and cleared her throat a little.

Upon realizing what it was doing, he looks very intently at Sam and says:

"O-oh. E-excuse. Ah. Ready. It's almost good already. I w… ill now look at h-how Jazz and Mr. Lancer are there with my parents. "

Shortly thereafter, he runs off and stumbles, leaving her stunned. Tucker approaches her and they pass on there talk a little.

"Danny probably went through the biggest blow. I do not want to think... I thought I was d-dead. But if you look from his side... There was nothing left. He lost everything he liked. Your heart must be badly hurt yet. We must help him now. And I believe that the _feelings_ must be revealed and treated honestly. And understood by both of you. "

"But even I do not quite understand what I feel for him. We are very young yet, this move is very strange and difficult and complicated. Danny must be very confused and the emotion must be mixing his feelings. I do not want to rush and not be what it should be. Taking advantage of this moment is not right. It's very confusing t-to t-talk about. "

"I get it. But that will only happen to find out if the two give it a chance. Just so to solve. I have no doubt that this will make everything different. But you can see that nothing will be like before... ".

"IT IS. It's all right. Arrf! Let's try, but not today. Let's see how he will react, since he _lived_ that horrible way for a long time. He is in shock now. It needs time and support. "

…

 _ **06**_

At the Fenton house, a conversation takes place. One that involves more than just the family... It involves all those related to this subject. Danny talks to her father and mother. Jazz, Sam and Tucker are also involved in this, from the hairline.

This is the time to clarify everything, to accept and move on. The main point is about your ghost fights and your Phantom side. Much of what was said, much of what was heard... Only to understand one thing.

Because. Why they do this... Why Danny becomes a ghost... Why this happened today.

The most important are not the answers. Only the conviction that they do what they think right. This is the way. It is these choices that allow the best path.

"How long have you been doing this? Hunting ghosts?" - Jack asked the children sitting in front of him and his wife. On the other side of the couch were Tucker, Danny, Sam, and Jazz. All four staring at these two adults.

All Fenton with Tucker and Sam... In the living room, talking about it.

"It's been a few months. Almost a year, actually." - Sam decides to speak. It was _in the face_ that they no longer had to keep secrets.

"Do you know how dangerous this is? The risks... Ah. Well, I know you do. But that makes me very worried! "

"Children should not do our job. We are here to take care of you and protect you from hostile ghosts. But it seems I, Jack Fenton, failed. I'm sorry, son... Boys. I did not want to put so much pressure on her small back. But I promise I will not be ignorant anymore. Just promise me. That you will no longer take irresponsible risk. "

"Ah. But we can not promise that. Do you know how many times we need to fight and capture some troublemakers? How many times has our bid been needed?" - Tucker said a little exalted. No matter the risks, what they did was important.

"It IS. Father. They stayed late into the night just to ensure the safety of people. They are very good and know what they are doing. "

"Jazz! So you knew, even... ". - Maddie was a little sad. They were _deceived_ by this time, for not understanding the importance of what was done. Hunting ghosts is not just a scientific practice.

"I'm so sorry. I was supposed to tell you, but I could not. Not when you just kept talking about catching ghosts. It is more than that. It is so that other people do not go through what ... For what you suffered. It is so that other families do not suffer what I have suffered. I can not deny this responsibility. It's my duty, both to people and to ghosts. I can understand both sides. Even if I have to disobey them, I still will. Sorry, but this is my destiny. "

Silence. Looks a little scared. Is this Danny? A fourteen-year-old _brat_? No. It can not believe it... It's very strange to hear something so deep.

When asked why he is so "mature," Danny honestly replies that he lived for more than two years without them... And how it shook him.

This was undoubtedly the largest and most overwhelming information they received in this troubled day... His son spent almost two years in an unmeasured bitterness. Everyone, without exception, looked at him stunned. A mixture of tears and a desire to console him. The conversation ended there.

 _From Jack to Jazz. From one end of the sofa to the other. They banded together and hugged the boy._

 _This was the best way for them to prove..._

 _That they would not abandon him._

…

Later, almost night of the same day... Danny's family called and convinced Tucker and Sam's parents to let them spend the night at their house. A good way to calm down and have a "family" meeting.

It could be said that this was one of the happiest days for Danny. One that was long awaited _no more_...

…

Danny wakes up. He was very sore, but he could not remember fighting. Nor anything of that last night so well slept. But gradually everything was coming back. And a smile formed on his face.

Your parents. Your sister. Tucker and Sam... They all had a very joyful evening. Full of games; full of jokes. A pajama party. All of them. The joke ended only when the mats were extended into his room and the four teenagers were put to sleep.

But not before gossiping a little. From things in high school to the funny expressions they were doing there in the room right now.

Every hour of that night; every second was marked for him. To always remember and smile.

Looking around, he noticed that only the mattresses were still there. The sheets folded and no sign of the sleepers who should be there.

With excitement, he goes downstairs looking for some sign of people in the house. With the concern of reviewing them soon. And to relieve his excitement, Danny almost bumps into his mother.

"Oops. Oops...! Ooouhh. Almost. I'm sorry mom. But then what? Where are the people? We were supposed to have breakfast together, now. "

"Breakfast, Danny? haha ha. Oh, son... They're gone. It's almost five in the afternoon. They could not wait any longer. You were sleeping so heavy that we could not get you down from the sheets. They had to go home. But they told you it was for you to call when you woke up. "

So he was the _sleeper_ in this story...

"Okay. I'll talk to them later. But now, I want to eat. I miss you so much, Mother. "

And there was the energetic and excited boy, in search of filling the stomach...

…

 _The time was passing and things were happening..._

 _Cycles of attitudes and twists. New and subtleties that made up his new trajectory._

 _Such choices that formed his life purpose. And changes that have occurred... In mere very few days. A little less than a week, even more... Or less. Depends on who perceives._

 _That's what a new chance does. It changes what has to be changed, shaking things it could not even imagine._

…

"Daughter, did something happen to your friend of Fenton's? He looked different. More... reliable.".

"Eh... I do not know? I think not. But why? Did something happen?".

"Not exactly. Except that your father and I ended up talking to him a bit while we walked around the square. He spoke deep things. Brave for someone your age. I was almost surprised. Even the fact that he was a Fenton did not matter. Nothing against them, but they are the accumulation of _strange_ things, with those things of ghosts and everything. "

"And what was it that he said?" - _What bug bit Danny? What gave him?_

"Basically he talked about things from the past. Of his dreams and how much he cares about you and your other little friend, Foley. "

"Really was? That's weird. He's not the type to say things like that... ". - _And now? Did he end up saying something he should not? I hope it have not told anything about your powers._ \- "I t-think it was just to bring conversation. You do not have to take it so seriously. "

"Oh, but there was no way. The way he spoke was very strange. It seemed to convey many... Feelings... I even felt like the young teenager your father asked for in courtship. It was flamboyant how he spoke, even though he was childish. So I think he really likes you. "

"Oh... yes...?".

"Do not be so nervous. After talking that little bit with him, it could see why you are friends him. He even knew some of my past stories with Jeremy. He's an interesting young man, this boy. I understand why you trust him. It did not look like these young vandals who want nothing to do with life. And he's more focused than his parents. I do not think I ever noticed Danniel. Bring him more often to talk. "

…

"Danny, what happened ? Have you talked to my parents? Did you control them? I do not know... They were very weird! First my mother comes with a strange talk and then my father is all smiling to my side, wanting to talk to you later! What did you tell them?! "

"Ha ha ha... Is it serious, really? How nice. In fact, I just wanted to talk a little. I know they are very nice and nice people, so I wanted to sate a little to miss talking to them. We talked a lot and I know how cool they are... They helped me a lot to _keep me up_. "

"I still can not understand how you convinced the two of you to be so friendly to you..."

"I think it was natural. You should give your parents a chance. Ask more about their life stories and they will open up to you and listen to you as well. Go for me, I know what I'm talking about. "

"I think I understand... So, okay, I'll try it later. But I do not need to worry about it, or anything like that, right? "

"Relax. I know what I should or should not do, and I will never involve you in any trouble. I promise.".

A little while later, Tucker rushes in to catch up.

"Guys, you're not going to believe it, but my parents are acting pretty weird today."

"And there has to be with _a certain ghost boy_. I guessed right? "

"And how did you know? How strange... They came up with a really weird chat about how Danny and I are best friends and that I should take care of our friendship... "

After the brief report, the two exchanged a look and turned to face Danny. Nothing like waking up with the day of the head. As if they were no longer surprises in the last days.

"In my defense, I was using a duplicate to take care of a ghost as I walked around the square and came across Sam's parents. And I think my copy ended up bumping into Tucker's parents. Of course, in the form of _Fenton_. "

"That was very weird... and I've said it a lot of times today. Does the _gentleman of our fathers_ still have any surprises in store? "

"Actually, I have. And it's there at home. "

They both look at each other again, worried about _how much_ their friend has changed.

…

"Uhu! I won easy. Come on, Danny? I would even expect it to be hotter, not even close to Sam's, but you did a lot of soft body. You're letting me win, are not you? "

"No. That nothing. It's just that I'm a little rusty. But I'll take it next time. Let's wager slices of pizza on each round, what's up? And the loser turns between the three of us. "

"Combined.".

"So it's up to you, Sam. Kill him and then I'll beat both of them. "

"OK. Keep dreaming. I'm better than both of them together... But it can be a challenge if you take it seriously, Danny. If not, I want my vegetarian slice. "

"Best of three...".

"Okay, here I go, Sam."

"You can wait, Tucker. I'm going to detonate with you here. "

Gradually, Danny gets up from the floor in front of the TV and walks up to the backs of the two best friends having fun. A nostalgic smile welcomes his face as Jazz, walking down the hallway to his bedroom, quietly calls him from the open door.

He goes to her, without the friends noticing all the movement.

His sister wanted, mainly, to ask if everything was okay and make sure he wanted to talk. Vent, maybe.

The only thing Danny does is hug his sister and talk in relief.

"It's okay, Jazz. Everything will be all right now. "

Then the same goes down to get refreshments for friends.

As he was coming down the set of stairs whistling and smiling like a fool, Jazz wipes the corner of his eyes... A stubborn tear trying to graduate there.

"My little brother is fine, he is very strong. And found again the reason to be happy... There is nothing to worry about. He's better than he probably was. "

Then she also comes down smiling and will help him load the snacks upstairs...

…

 _Danny is now the first student to reach the class. The most punctual; even though he's not the most hard-working... Well, at least he tries... And there are the constant ghosts disturbing too. This is all very strange. How come. It sounds like fiction._ \- A bulky teacher was thinking. Very philosophically about his observations. And the most striking was a boy. Very different... One who spoke to him at this very moment, interrupting his inner monologue.

"Sorry, Mr. Lancer. But the content is so annoying that I just can not pay attention or concentrate". - Replied the young man, noting the vague and disgusted look that the teacher occasionally threw at him.

"But it's important and you need to learn. Do not be napping in class... ".

"I know. I'll try harder. "

"But by changing a little matter... I have been your student for a long time and yet I know almost nothing about you. Will not you tell me more about your life? If you have siblings, or a _real sister_... If you are single. Do you like anyone? I do not know, that this is all really my business, but... "

"Good. I was interested in the newcomer teacher here in Amity Park. "

"Oh, yes... Professor Lindsey. Well, I have some tips for _getting into it_. First. Buy flowers. It does not have to be much... But I think she likes petunias. So try calling her to the Latin dance show. She's bound to dance these rhythms. Do not worry, she's very kind. If you step on her foot or dance very badly, she does not seem to care about these things and is humorous. "

"But how does young Danniel know so much about her? Ms. Professor Lindey has not even arrived a week ago... ".

"She told me many things about herself the time I lived alone. You know, to try to cheer me up with her distinctive personality. At that moment it did not make much difference to me, but I think it was a good one. Now I can help the two of you to get to know each other better and get your life together a bit lonely... "

"Thank you, Mr. Fenton. I'll try to follow your tips and see if it works. "

"OK good luck. But now I'm going. I do not want to leave Tucker and Sam waiting for me anymore... ".

"Go. Go carefully and enjoy your afternoon. "

"Even, professor...".

 _He is, in fact, a good boy. Now, where will I find flowers well...?_

In a small moment after classes, in a banal afternoon and without much news. Here is a peculiar moment. Where wisdom and curiosity turn into conversation. Something irreplaceable and very common.

 _This was a little prose between student and teacher; between friends and people who follow the same course. Life._

…

In the present times, as he went to wake up earlier and had new habits, was to meet his friend before going to college. And as in her daily routine, there she was, feeding the vegetables.

Tucker had not yet arrived, and the two of them talked only a little. A simple good basic day. They still had the gears of the day on. And the present sleep. Even so, that was kind of nostalgic.

He smoothes the surface of one of these plants. One that treats this kind of attitude in a hostile manner and strikes back. A carnivorous plant. His hand was bitten. Or seemed...

His reflection was very good, making his fingers intangible. It seemed he had practice in such an attitude. Then he moved his hand slowly away from the irritated plant.

"What are you doing?".

"Eh. No its nothing. Just reviewing an old friend. "

"Oh. This has to do with... No, nothing. Well, are you ready? Today will be physical education class. And I want to see you both eliminating all this laziness and accumulated fat. "

"Oh yes. Ha ha. So let's do it, if I amaze you, you'll have to place a bet with me. What about? If I lose, I spend a whole day doing only what you ask me, to send... ".

"And if you get very focused and do not do soft body, what do you want? That I spend that day doing what you say? Nice. It looks different. You're going to have to sweat enough to convince me of defeat. Are you really prepared for that? "

"Ah, you will see. Having a little marathon is nothing compared to hunting for ghosts. "

"Hey, do not use your powers!"

"But I did not say I would use them..."

"Uhhh. Bwwwahhh ... Good morning, people. How are you? Hey, Danny. That your new time to go to class is making me all broken. " - Tucker enters the greenhouse and stops their taunts.

"Then it's settled! Let's go now...".

"Oh? What? What happened? I lost something, was...? Which is. Tell me. Heeiiiiy. ".

And there the trio went, dragging the unsuspecting member.

…

 _ **07**_

"Dad. I want to ask you a favor. "

"And what, my big son?"

Danny decided to take courage and seek change. It was a possibility, just. But it was worth all the happiness that had been deprived for a long time.

The first step was to talk to his father. Entering the inside of _Fenton's office_. And there was Jack, fiddling with some new ghosts equipment. Very interesting, by the way...

"Can you hand me the ring you made for me? I feel the time has come. It's already gone, actually. "

"Hehehe. In fact, until finally. But are you sure? Are you really ready? The answer may not be what you expect. "

"It's all right. I can handle anything. "

"This is my boy. Go deep. But wait... how do you know about the ring? Did your mother tell you by accident? "

"... No. It's a long story. But that's a good idea. I'll talk to her, she go give me some good advice on how to make it roll right. "

"You're right. If there is a person who knows how to convince someone, this is their mother. "

Danny's going to talk to his mother... He's asking for help and stuff. He knows his parents are very focused on this obsession with ghost, but he understands the other side of each. And that motivates him to seek his mother. Danny knows she would help him a lot better than if he did it all by himself. After all, it's still something strange to him, no matter how long he's been through...

It do not want to rush, but it feel you must. He feels it is the most certain decision he has ever made.

And it want help to make it right...

Ask your best friend in dating, even knowing that it might not work. It's a very bold thing, but it was worth the risk in your opinion.

…

"Maybe I'm confusing things. And that my feeling is just our strong friendship. But let me find out. Give us this chance to at least try. I know that much of it was motivated by the fact of knowing, of having lost you once. But I want to know. I want to feel. I really want to be with you. See really what we feel. And there's only one way, right? " - Ironic and playful tone. - "Let's date? Going to the stars? With you, I feel I can. "

"What if I care about someone else, or are interested now. If it's not something forever, like in many silly stories... I do not want to hurt you or be hurt. "

"I'm ready. If you are related to another. I know it will hurt me a lot; but nothing would make me happier than to see her well. If you do not want me, I will keep my will to see you happy. Nothing, moreover, matters to me. Not even my feelings. "

"Are you serious, Danny? Do you know what you're saying? You see... I do not know. It's just so, so strange. This lance of liking. I do not know. Maybe you're just a little shaken. Maybe it's not what you really want. And I do not want this if it's all my fault. You see...? I, I... I do not even know what to think or say now. We have a whole world outside. And it may be that it will end sooner than it is to begin. "

"You can be sure, it's not rash. Not for me. I know. I have known this for a long time; more than I would have missed. I may be a little strange to you, but everything I've been through has helped me understand things. And I can assure you. I can find out many things yet; I can discover the whole world. But if it is not with you with me, it will not have the least grace. Even if I win any dream of mine, it will not be the same. You're part of my dreams. Right here in my chest. Look... my heart is so agitated... And this is for you. For... For speaking these things to you. For making that move so strange. It's strange to me, too. But it's as sure as waking up every day and smiling for having everything good. I'm sorry if I look strange. It's just that I can not hold these feelings anymore. It is very bitter to know what I feel and not to tell you. "

A strong pull of air, and a new convicted look, now he is prepared for what lies ahead.

"I'll understand if you do not want anything to do with me; or if you need some time. To think, to decide. Do not know. That is so new. I know it's normal, but it makes me nervous. "

"I'm just as nervous as... But after all this you said, I'd be a foolish fool not to confess too. I'm in love with you. As much as you. So much so that I know exactly what you said about this stifling bitterness. Yes, I want. I really want to be with you. I want to smile and wake up and say how happy I am. I want to live this moment. "

"Truth? Uhu ! Good good! I'm so... So happy. My heart was tight. Just thinking about being rejected by you; but I do not even want to remember. I just want it, I want it a lot. Walk with you. To be able to hold you. Hear your voice. And tell every day how that makes me happy. Okay, not every day, not to be too sweet and sticky... But you can be sure. I like you very much.".

A big hug; hands held firmly. A very radical attitude... The Phantom takes flight and takes his "girl" / girlfriend along. Climbing so high that it even causes vertigo. With a loud cry of the same about his name. Very exalted by nervousness.

"Danny! What are you doing?!".

Danny stops short after that cry. Breathing deeply. Feeling the presence so comforting in his arms. And they begin to waltz. A simple dance, because gravity still works, obviously ...

A lot of this moment was just to go from one side to the other; in an embrace. _In a dream of tales and fantasies._

"My bad. I was very elated. But I will not deny that I liked it. Too hard to see you _scared_. Haha ha".

"Stew. You need more than that to frighten me. It was just the surprise. Nothing more.".

"Sure, sure... But take." - He pulls her hand lightly out and inserts a ring on his finger, a clear message of affection and the bond as boyfriends. The ring that always made him think and remember what really mattered to him - "Here. It looked great on you. Liked?".

"I... Thank you. That meant a lot to me. I'm almost not angry anymore for pulling me over the sky... ".

"I only know that now I can finally call you my girlfriend, for all to hear. I'll scream every day. until you're embarrassed. "

"W-wait, what?"

"See? It works. And I really, really want to see you happy. Can I? "

"I do not know what this is all about, but go ahead. I tie myself to the idea. Even though it's a little too sweet. Yes, I would be very pleased. But do not overdo it, okay? "

"Combined. I will not be a boring, sticky guy. Just in love with the best girl I've ever met. "

"Combined. And thank you. Now, are we going back to the ground or do you still want to make me more anxious with more romantic moments? Not that I'm complaining... I'm very excited about it. "

"You decide. For me, I'd dance with you until dawn. Or we can watch a very _angry_ movie. "

"Let's see the movie. But only in ten minutes. I still want to enjoy this moment. Is very good.".

"It's fine with me."

With this, they resume their waltzing dance and the happy moment, the edge of the sunset. Only to live this moment; just to enjoy each other a little. Just to remember how good it is to be alive.

 _Embrace moment and "melt." This is a yes, indeed..._

And of course in the end the dream was fulfilled with a loving and perfect kiss. One with an exchange of eyes and the conviction of how well it did to the other. How much one needed the other. How happy they were together... What mattered the two of them over there. Just feel the lip of each other. Simply feel the size of the affection and affection proposed... Simply being that way, swinging from side to side. As if beautiful songs were being played only within reach of both...

The melody of their hearts formed the waltz that was directing their new destinies; together. Single. United... And happy. A true LoveBird. Or passionate lovebirds. Or parrots... or just Danny and Sam.

 _ **End...**_

.

.

.

"Mother father. Me and Sam are finally dating. "

"I hope you do not mind, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"Oh. My little boy is growing so fast. "

"Maddie, that's what it means to truly be a man! It assume your feelings. Our son is growing a lot. I'm excited. Sniff, sniff. "

"Boys, I'm very happy and happy to see you two together. And I think it will be very good for you. "

"I do not see a better pair... Except me, Jack Fenton, and his mother; of course.".

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton."

"IT IS. Thanks dad, mom. You are the best. "

 _And with that, practically everything in your life is headed to the plumb line you should follow. Surprises and battles will always await you, but nothing compares to the only battle that was almost lost ... A against its emptiness. His family, his friends. Your life. Behold, all things returned._

…

 _ **Or just the beginning...?**_

 **Finishing Notes**

Initially I had another proposal for this fic. Nothing very different from how she is.

The focal point would be only between loss and recapture; showing elements that made up both parts of the plot.

I even managed to add a lot of the planned... But a lot I decided to "save". It simply went the other way.

I find this very interesting.

It seems that "it is not we who write, but the work that flourishes and is revealed." Emerging and shaping, beyond what we actually wrote for it.

I do not know how to explain it, and it's not a "hallucination" thing... In a way, it's kind of rewarding. For as much as we are the writers and everything has been "planned", it simply happens in order to surprise us.

The result was the work taking me to the rhythm of romanticism. Kkkk (big surprise... ¬¬ ")

I'm writing too much about (and even getting a little sick of so much about romanticism), but the work deserves it; the couple deserve it. Kkkkkkk

And I can tell you more, much more, about it. I have a lot of stuff still stored (and that does not revolve around just the couple...).

This story held my attention this year end. And now... This is my way of thanking. Posting it on time, I think still worth it, for being February (beginning of the year).

No more... I think this work here is already self-clarified. I do not need to say anything other than the thing itself.

I just wanted to thank those who read and say that they want more; one maybe maybe; or in "another moment", a paradox in the work, let me know.

Hugs and joy in life!

"As doors of life open, so that the wind of happiness may invade your heart ..."

Source: Myself, now. Kkkkkk

Went! ^^

…

 _ **Note 2:**_

I've had more work translating this work into English, than creating it ... kkkkk

I am very busy and doing this review has left me quite unmotivated. ^^

The advantage is that I learned many new things and words through this language exchange.

I speak the Portuguese language, but I know the basics of English. And I use online translation.

In addition, I asked for an indispensable help to review this work to an incredible and dedicated fanfiction creator here on the site. If she can do this, I'll add more information here in the note about the profile beta beta reader.

Last information ...

Soon I will post a sequence for this work. ^^

And I already have one more universe of this category in full 80% completed.

I hope you are enjoying this good news.

O/

Happiness and Joy for all of you !

May our good God always enlighten their lives.


End file.
